Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Category:Chimera An unused copy of Category:Chimeras. --'Ulti'''materia'' 16:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) My Article SHOULD NOT BE DELETED. IT PROVIDES BASIC INFO ABOUT A CHARACTER IN A FAN GAME, WICH IS REAL. --I'm sorry, but why should a wiki on a specific subject contain information about fan-based works? That's ludicrous. Should a wiki for a specific anime contain pages for each of the fanpics and fanfics that are undoubtedly based upon it? I think not. 20:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :PSI is already covered in this article. And saying no one has the right to edit or modify the article will get you banned.-- well how do YOU feel i only know what i know and i am not registerd and i Only wrote my first one have you ever heard of dont judge a article by its words Signed Unregisterd and starman125 dont try to delete my article again I didn't delete it. Proof? I don't have deletion powers.-- Only the admin of this wiki can delete articles. Currently the admin is Exdeath64. And no offense, but you really shouldn't be so touchy about an article that didn't really have any use. And here's a good hint: next time you make an article, it'll look better when you use proper spelling, punctuation, spacing, and grammar, even if the article's useless. Dhuzy 21:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Earthbound 7 There's too much giygas-dammit spam in this wiki. I am forced to delete this article for these following unacceptable, intolerable, and EXTREMELY DISRESPECTFUL reasons: * Earthbound 7 doesn't exist. If it did, there should be an official commercial of it. * This is fan-made. We're not in frickin' imagination world right now. Do this on your own site. * "It is better to spam yourself, than to spam others." * This site is all "fact of fictional creation", not "fiction of fictional creation." * This site has been spammed long enough. You know what? If you've got something to share with this site, it has to be related and relevant to the topic of Earthbound. If any of the unregistered contributors plan to say something stupid or all that Master Belch Crap, you'd better keep it yourself, buster! X_X Spamming is highly INTOLERABLE, and will be punished to greatest extent. Thank you very much. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 09:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Okaaay, that was quite an outburst. Aside from that, you're right. Dhuzy 20:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It's a SCAMMED world out there..... Uh... It really irritates me to have a lot of SCAM than actual FACT. The catch here is that some unregistered contributors had infected the wiki too much. They are like the cancer cells on the healthy site, Earthbound. Admin Exdeath64, please redeem this wiki and cleanse all of its scammed rubbish. *'False People mentioned in this wiki -- Loretta, Hokey Pitcher, Emma, Samantha, Richard, Amanda, and Paula Polestar's New Look Appearance and Personality. *'False Earthbound Games mentioned in this wiki' -- Earthbound 5, Earthbound 6, Earthbound 7, Earthbound 8: The Biggest Battle of Porky and Earthbound: Ultra-Star Baseball. *'A completely short, waste-of-the-time articles' -- List of Tanetane Island Mushroom quotes. It's within all due respect. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma|'γ']] 10:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Some other UC made this Loverina Flirts page. It's another one of those false people you mentioned. Dhuzy 18:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I've just studied the Loverina Flirts page, and if you see the section "Relationships With Others," she is the flirtiest (I know that's not a word) I've ever seen. I mean, seriously, she flirts with every boy in the "game" just to infuriate (I hope I spelled that right) the girls? Talk about hardcore and annoying. Also, that is so not kid-appropriate. In the actual games, love relationships were just implied. If these games were actually released, they'd be at least T (for teen). Also, in the same page, it mentions that there is a next game in their stupid series. That means this wiki is going to get spammed again! Brace yourselves, fellow users. Dhuzy 23:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lord, you leave a wiki alone for a week and all hell breaks loose. This is the second wave of spam pages I have deleted (all of the above listed ones have been fragged, save for the TaneTane thing since it appears to have promise and can be expanded upon) and all perpetrators have been blocked for three days. If they start causing problems again, they will be permanently banned. With Mother 4 being worked on and since it actually appears it might actually be released at some point, I will be around more frequently and will do all in my power to deal with these jagoffs. Exdeath64 17:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) YES!!! The pages have been deleted! Dhuzy 20:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) To the UCs who might be reading this, there is an EarthBound Fanon Wiki.-- Mother 5 This is a REAL fangame and should NOT be deleted. I happen to support this project and just because Mother 4 has a page doesn't MEAN my project shouldn't be allowed on here. 15:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ~M5_Annie, Project Director Mother 5 complaint (con't) Oh and also if you going to be a jerk about and let Chaisu get away with his fangame, then you must really don't care about my fangame at all. REMOVE this Candidate for Deletion crap and give my a fangame a chance to be on the Earthbound WIki. ~Yet again, M5_Annie 15:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) No. Just because we write info about Mother 4 doesn't mean we can automatically start writing info about other fangames.-- "Visit New Earthbound Games Wiki as well as Earthbound Wiki" This article seems to be made by the same group of people who made the articles like "Earthbound 5" and "Earthbound 6". I've also marked some of the images uploaded by this person. Think they would learn to not do this sort of thing, especially after being blocked once. PeejsterM 01:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It reminds me of every single rants I've heard whenever I dropped at the forums of every single game. It is a shame for all unregistered contributors to deliver such harm on this developing wiki. It envys me to see other wikis that are extremely lenient on their articles. Namely the Runescape Wiki and the Final Fantasy Wiki. To those whom it WILL CONCERN, I hope they have a PRESENCE OF MIND among the articles they make. The "New Earthbound Games Wiki" Does exist. Such adverts posted as articles are considered EXTREMELY VANDALIZING. As I remember, there is a fanon wiki for Earthbound. Please post your fanon ideas there and canon ideas here. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ]] 04:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) EarthBound Hidden Enimies Why should my Article I made be deleted? It provides useful information on finding hidden Enimies in EarthBound. Azelf5000 15:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Here is A link to prove that my article is true: http://walkthrough.starmen.net/earthbound/enemylist_rare.php Azelf5000 15:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My talk page MUST be Deleted! My talk page looks like a Shipwreck. Could someone delete the talk page? Cup of Life Noodles Delete plz. We already have the correct form, Cup of Lifenoodles. DensetsuNoKaboom 21:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) look, i am sorry i was snobby a few months ago, delete my page if you wish. but i was only trying to help this wiki by explaining what attacks and defensive manuvers the players had for newcomers. i didn't know i would be this much trouble... and it was only my first article, i was a bit sloppy with spelling and punctuation back then but, go ahead i don't care anyway. *sigh* Gamingroom2222 17:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Gameroom2222 F**K F**K F**K F**K YOU FOR TRYING TO DELETE MAH STUFFS! I SHALL NOW KILL YOU ALL ON EB WIKI!!!!!!11 Right after doin' the laundry!